


Sleep Talking It Up

by Rookmoon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Flirting, Fluff, He doesn't find out until later, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Sans Makes Puns, Sans talks in his sleep, Sleepovers, Sly reader, puns, sleep pile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: Reader sleeps over and Sans talks in his sleep.Loosely based on something my mom used to do with her brother when she was younger.Aka, the funniest way to get information out of people.





	Sleep Talking It Up

When you sleep over with the skeleton brothers, there's a list of things you always do. Right at the top is making a blanket fort, then there's stuff your faces, watch movies, and pass out in the living room. Usually in a pile of bones and whoever they've got over.

When you came, they made sure to have plenty of your favorite snacks. Most of them sweet. The brothers knew you like sweets, and were happy to supply some for you.

That's why the brothers call you Sweets.

This time isn't much different. It's dark out, and the credits are rolling from the third or fourth movie of the night. You were having trouble keeping track.

You stifle a yawn, and look at the skeletons that are draped around you. This time, you've got your head on Paps' legs, Sans' head is on your lap, and Pap is sawing logs on his brothers shins. It's a strangely comfy triangle, but for some reason, you're having trouble getting to sleep. Maybe it's the fact that you're lying on a snoring skeleton.

That's when you hear someone mumble something. It startles you at first, until you realize that it's just sans, and he's talking in his sleep.

"Don' do nothin' yet." He mutters. His sleepy little mumble is so adorable that you smile at the sound of it.

The sweet smile turns into a mischievous grin when you realize what you could do with this. You had always wanted to try something, and this was your chance. You heard some funny stories about people talking in their sleep, and now you would have one of your own.

"Hey, sans. Did you say something?" You whisper, hoping that he would respond.

"Said don' do nothin'." His brow gently furrowing as he mumbles a little bit louder and you bite back the giggles bubbling from your chest. Jackpot.

Now for the next step. Information.

"Why not?" You smile. Might as well start with something simple.

"Don' want ya ta go."

"Where would I go?" You keep your voice soft, trying to coax the stocky skeleton into talking.

"Dunno..." He shifts and you feel yourself tense up. He sighs and continues, "don't wanna let ya go."

You think for a minute. Why would he say that? Even if he's dead asleep, it doesn't make sense. You change the subject.

"What's your biggest dream?" That's a safe place to start. Sans doesn't like talking about himself much, and you're curious.

"Wanna get a broom."

Huh? That's a weird dream. "Why?"

"So I can sweep Sweets off a' their feet." Okay then, maybe you should let the sleeping Sans lie. Who knew he was a flirt when talking in his sleep.

His last words, before your eyes finally drift shut, take you by surprise.

"Love you, Sweets." That's not what you were expecting. 

It's safe to say that the next morning is very awkward for everyone. Sans didn't remember a thing about your little chat, but he looked very flushed when you told him about his sleep talking.

Papyrus was oblivious to his brother's embarrassment. He's just happy that his lazy brother has the guts to confess his very complex feelings, after all. Then he screamed. How dare he think a pun like that!


End file.
